


Jade Like Fingers

by AmberRuby



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRuby/pseuds/AmberRuby
Summary: The White guard had a headache and Michiko offers a massage.. . . . . .This is very bad. Too OCC. Absolute horror.
Relationships: Michiko | Geisha/Wu Chang | Black Guard and White Guard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Jade Like Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on this pair. So if you don't like don't read.

White closed his eyes in content. His long hair fell all the way to his back and few stray locks tanged through her fingers. Those long fingers with sharp nails softly slicked with oil as it massaged his head. White felt his shoulders relax and all tension from the recent went away. White must say, Miss Michiko knew her job. She knew where to press and what to do to make him feel relaxed. 

"You have such pretty hair." She comments softly. She was not a constant speaker, well neither was he, but whenever she spoke, it was soft, like a feather and it would always make him unintentionally feel a small flutter in his heart. (He would never admit this though.)

"Shall I tie up your hair for you, Sir White?" Michiko asked, her hand already reaching for her comb (that she keeps on her) to comb up the Guard's long hair into braids.

"En." was all he could say. White could go back to his brother and ask him to tie up his hair. But he was not in the mood to have that violent guy do his hair. He loves his brother, he really does, but it’s a pain when he loses more hair each time his brother does his hair.

Michiko quickly did her work. Her hand brushing White's long hair while the person himself was amazed at how quickly and fluently she did his hair. A beautiful braid was made in a matter of minutes. This made White realize exactly how hard it is for a woman to do her hair. Of course, the one thing he was most happy about was that he didn’t lose any hair.

“Is Sir White feeling better?” Michiko asked, her trademark smile plastered on her face which made White’s face heat up. “Yes.” he said, turning his face away from Michiko as he didn’t want her to see him blush.

“Thank you very much Lady Michiko.” White responded, not knowing what else he should say. His headache had already flown away to who-knows-where and his hair was already tied up. There was no need for him to stay with Miss Michiko now. Thinking like this, White felt his mood go down.

But his mood instantly shot up when he heard Michiko ask. “Sir white has such pretty hair, would you let me tie your hair from time to time?”

“Yes!” He hastily responded which surprised the Geisha into leaning back. “Ah… I mean…” White felt himself get embarrassed. Why did he respond so anxiously, it’s as if he really wants her to brush his hair (which is true but again he won’t admit to it). “I mean if you really want to do it then ok.” He threw out flinging his sleeve to the side and turning to leave. He already made a fool of himself, how could he stay and destroy his image before her.

Michiko felt herself smile even more as she watched the tall man walk away in hurried steps, his ears still tinted red in embarrassment. Lifting her sleeves up to her face, she left out a small giggle.

“My my. . .”


End file.
